Were the Kids of the Future
by BlackWinged Demiangel
Summary: when the ppg and rrb want to settle an argument they settle it in a talent show but will it affect their lives read and find out
1. Schools Out

**me:This is my newest fic since the ppg and rrb want to prove something**

**Butch: yes because we are better than the powderpuff girls**

**Buttercup: no you aren't stupid butch the bit...**

**Me: buttercup dont you say it **

**Buttercup: i was just going to say b...**

**Me: dont you say it**

**Me (the things i put up with)**

**(Butch and buttercup continue arguing)**

It was a peaceful day at poakey oaks high school the children were all waiting for friday to be over so they could enjoy their weekend.

Among these people are the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys

(Bricks POV)

God I cant wait till this class is over so i can have 2 days of solitude and powerpuff freedom

he then continued listening to the lesson although he went over this already but hell take his chances

(Blossoms POV)

Well looks like schools gonna end, boy just hope this lesson will end quicly so i can go back to my books

Thats when she continued writing down notes

(Bubbles POV)

yay schools about to end so now i can get on the phone and call all my friends

and ill pick out a new dress at the mall for the upcoming dance in 3 weeks

(Boomers POV)

Finally school out thught it was going to be forever staying here

when schools out i might just take a fly around townsville and soak up the wind

ahhhh the glory days

(Buttercups POV)

Come on ya stinkin bell hurry up

as usual bc allways wishes for school to be out

finally no work,annoying teachers, and BUTCH

and she just sat there looking at the time instead of listening to the teacher, as usual

(Butchs POV)

Finally my weekend, my time of rock music, and my bedtime

while he waited for the bell he fell straight to sleep ignoring the teacher going to yell at him

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally schools out everybody was about to run ntil the principal intercome came on

_excuse me students just a quick announcement that the dance is in 3 weeks and that our anual talent show is in 1 week sign ups are in the front have a nice weekend_

as soon as the intercome came off everyone busted out of the school

all except the ppg and rrb who ran into each other

Boomer, Bubles said

Brick, Blossom said

Butch, Bc said

Bubbles, Boomer said

Blossom, Brick said

Buttercup, Butch said

As they stood glaring at their counterparts blossom finally broke the silence

why is it we do this everyday blossom said

yeah, bc and bubbles said

yeah bloss is right bubbles said we should just settle this

both bc and butch started cracking their knuckles

not in that way brick said

then he saw the talent show sign in

alright why not we settle this at the talent show

yay, bubbles almost squealed

7 songs, 3 by each of us and 1 as a group from all of us

blosom looked at the paper then back at brick

alright but if we win your going to have to come to school wearing our old uniform dresses

alright but if we win you girls have to come to school wearing chicken costumes that says rowdyruffs are #1

we will not go out in chicken costumes buttercup said

either that or come to school only in bikinis butch said with a smirk

perverts bubbles said

alright then blossom said youve got yourself a deal

and they all shoke on it and signed their names

**me: alright this is getting good next chapter is the rrbs first song as a group and since butch wont leave me alone about the song they got jonas**

**butch: alright! now were cooking**

**brick: i wonder how are we brothers again**

**Boomer: ....................**

**Boomer : please review **

**me: hey thats my line and where did you get my shirt**

**Boomer: heh and he ran off**

**me: sorry please review. BBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEERRRRRR**


	2. Chapter 2

me:sorry for not updating soon but report cards came in and well

Butch: welcome to my world

Buttercup: same here

me: but i got my grades back and i just got dune reading reviews so here comes the first song

Buttercup: whos going first

me: its the.... the... the..

Everyone: come out with it

me: fine rowdyruffs the band

Boomer: sweet cant wait

Brick: on to the story

The rest of the school days went by quickly and it was tuesday one day from the big day

alright guys let me first tell you something

we had better win or else one of you is scrubbing the toilet brick said.

Boomer just kept walking thinking piece of cake can't wait.

Butch just looked with no expression

okay boys tomorrow is our big day so lets do this brick said

all right boomer and butch said without any enthusiasm

Finally it was wednesday the day of the talent show

Backstage

brick just got done telling butch dont go crazy and do anything wild

and he told boomer not to go singing to wild either

all right class get ready for the talent show first up is THE ROWDRUFF BOYS

everybody screamed and hollered

all right lets do this brick told his brother and they walked off onto the stage

lets do this

**Brick plays his guitar and all of them start singing**

_Were the kids _

_Were the kids _

_Were the kids of the future_

**boomer starts playing his guitar to**

_Were the kids _

_Were the kids _

_Were the kids of the future_

**butch plays his then only and brick starts singing**

_Standing on a dirty, old rooftop_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_We sit here alone and we wonder why_

_Come on Boys, keep moving forward_

_Hold your head up high_

_There's no time for looking down_

_You will not beleive were we're going now_

**Butch starts singing then**

_Here we go, let me remind you_

_Look ahead, the past is behind you_

**Then all of them started singing**

_Were the kids of the future, Whoa_

_Were the kids of the future. Whoa_

_Everybody lives' cause the future is now now now now now now now now_

**Then boomer goes up front and sings alone his part**

_Bright lights,boys, look around you_

_Our imagination is working overtime_

_The world that we dreamt of has now arrived_

_Hot shot, the greatest adventure_

_Is were the family we've searched for_

_Comes alive_

_So come meet the Rowdyruffs_

**then butch goes again**

_Looking for a place you belong to_

_Looking for a family that wants you_

**Then all of them again**

_Were the kids of the future, Whoa_

_Were the kids of the future, Whoa _

_Everybody lives cause the future is now_

_na,na,na,na-na-na-na, Sing!_

_na,na,na,na-na-na_

**Then butch plays a solo then starts the last part**

_Everyday we have fun me and my bros_

_So happy to be here with the Rowdyruffs_

_I finally feel I can be someone_

_Outside a new day is dawning_

_Outside Todayland is rawling everywhere_

_I know that its right because_

_We'll save the future together_

_This family's forever_

**Then all of them once more**

_Were the kids of the future, Whoa_

_Were the kids of the future, Whoa_

_Everybody lives cause the future is now!_

_na,na,na,na-na-na-na,_

_na,na,na,na-na-na_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids of the future_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids of the future_

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids _

_We're the kids of the future_

_We're the kids _

_We're the kids_

_We're the kids of the future!_

Everyone was applauding and screaming

even the ppg were doing it not even noticing

the boys just gave a high five and went to the backstage

What a wonderful show said the principal next up the powerpuff girls

me: yeah I know ill get a lot of reviews about the song just wanted to change it up a bit you know make it rowdyruff style

Butch: and you did good now lets see what the powderpuff girls can do

Buttercup: ( growling and having her sisters hold her back)

me: oh yeah readers and members I need your help I need a song for the powerpuff girls that act least has 3 courses please put it on the review


	3. Sisters

me:hellooooooo boys and girls been a while since i did this but finally got my laptop back

Buttercup: so did u pick a song

me: yes i did but first i would like to thank these three writers Kingdom-Sonic-Ruff 13, Lilangel1501, and -Nmg-Lera you three helped me pick out a song and again THANK YOU!

Blossom: so whats the song

me:okay okay the song is HOMEGURLZ

Bubbles: okay lets do this

me:to all those people out there reading this song will be the same as the rowdyruffs i might change it up a bit

Blossom: on with the story

Backstage

Bubbles POV

Man there song was good I think boomer sung great bubbles thought quitely

wait what am i thinking he's the enemy

even though he is kinda cute

bubbles quit saying that and get your head in the game okay lets do this

bubbles grabbed her guitar and got ready to start

When they got on stage blossom said wre they ready the crowd cheered like crazy

Blossom then started singing

Comin up where our life gets a little ruckus  
But we have no regrets cuz it made us  
Show respect is how our father raised us  
To always represent ourselves like a lady  
And when them haters used to talk a lot of stuff  
They only jealouse cuz they wanna be like us  
Whether I'm wrong or right they stick by my side  
My sisters for life

thats when all three girls started singing

Showin love to all my sisters round my way  
Got nothin but love for ya like we say  
Cuz we tight like family and been thru everything  
Girls we been thru everthing  
Showin love to all my siters round my way  
Can't believe we made it thru the good times and the bad times  
Yall was always down for me

then bubbles got the mike and started singing

Real sisters always ask what's good wit you  
Real sisters are the ones tellin you the truth  
Real sisters even roll when they know you wrong  
My real sisters know that this is their song

Girsl I don't know what I would do if yall werent around  
When them things wit my man had to go down  
When I needed just to talk yall would listen  
Wipe my tears and then till me I was trippin  
Homegirl for you I would do anything I can(you know I would)  
When you had your baby I was there to hold your hand(did all I could)  
Whether I'm wrong or right they stick by my side  
for my sister life

Then they sing together again

Showin love to all my sisters round my way  
Got nothin but love for ya  
Cuz we tight like family and been thru everything  
Girls we been thru everthing  
Showin love to all my sisters round my way  
Can't believe we made it thru the good times and the bad times  
Yall was always down for me

then buttercup starts singing

Real sisters always ask what's good wit you  
Real sisters are the ones tellin you the truth  
Real sisters even roll when they know you wrong  
My real sisters know that this is their song

All my chicas, and mis primas, mis hermanitas, and the single mamisitas  
Mis amigas, and mis tias, mis sobrinas, hold it down for latinas  
All my chicas, and mis primas, mis hermanitas, and the single mamisitas  
Mis amigas, and mis tias, I'm down for you and your down for me

Showin love to all my sisters round my way  
Got nothin but love for ya  
Cuz we tight like family and been thru everything  
Girls we been thru everthing  
Showin love to all my sisterss round my way  
Can't believe we made it thru the good times and the bad times  
You was always down for me

Once they were done everyone was cheering and applauding

when the girls went backstage they were meet by the rowdyruffs eyes

they didnt say anything until the boys putt heir hand out and congragulated them

after they shook hands the girls were just thinking what was that about

me:yeah i know another song succesfully written, my other songs will not be like these

Brick: now whos going next out of us

me: hmmmmmmm

Butch: come on who is it

Boomer: yeah dont keep us waitin

me: fine fine but first drum roll please

( drums start playing )

me: Brick you are next and you pick a good song or else

Brick: or else what

me: Ill....

Brick: thats right

Boomer: please review


	4. Our Memory

me: its the time you have been waiting for get ready for chapter 4

Brick: yep and i will be singing memory

me: so we are abotu to let the story begin

Butch: yeah

Boomer: oh right

Brick: on with the story

After 3 more shows

(priniclpe pov)

Alright kids wasnt that fun can I hear you say yeah

none of the kids said anything

alright then give it up for brick

the whole school cheered hard mostly the girls

(Brick POV)

time to rock out boys

then the boys went out on the stage

brick staretd toward the mic

this is a song when me and my brothers were going to be torn apart

the girls were in the back first wandering what they were talking about

when bubbles and buttercup were about to go run across the street for something to eat

blossom decided to just stay

when they walked away they wandeed whats with her

butch was the first to start he started playing the drums for a little while

then thats when boomer joined in

then brick started

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be our memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be our memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

then brick pulled out his guitar and joined in

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be our enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for us here  
I'd be our memory.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

thats when brick went to his solo part

as brick was singing blossom was listening almost about to cry

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be our memory.  
Lost our sense of fear.  
(I'd be our memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be our memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?

once they were done they exchanged there hugs and went to do what they do

when brick was about to leave and get something to eat

blossom was standing there looking like she was about to cry

she then jumped into bricks arms unexpectedly and started crying

brick didnt know what to do but just hold her in his hands

once they were done hugging blossom hurriedly kissed brick

brick just stood there as she left and just whispered

looks like I finally got ya

me: oh yeah i did it now bow down before the master told you id make a love scene

brick: and you made it between us first why

me: ummm i have a flash back butch and boomer bribed me to make him first

me: yeah please review

brick: wait...


	5. Be My Bad Boy

me: and here comes another story for everyone previously i have made blossom and brick fall in love whos next on my love arrow

blossom: well im up next so what song do u have

me: .......

blossom: well

me: .......

blossom: WELL!

me: alright alright i have a song

It was about to be blossoms turn to go up next

(Blossom POV)

Hey guys your back blossom told her sisters

yeah so what did we miss oh leader girl

oh nothing in particular blossom said with a bit of studderness

uhmm blossom are you feeling okay bubbles asked with concern

no everythings alright she said trying to bring her voice back to normal

okay buttercup said and while walking away said

whats up with her

as blossom when't on stage brick was watching form the corner

she then gave him a smile and he returned it and she prepared to play

blossom began playing first

Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
my stone heart was breaking  
my love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

thats when the girls joined in

Would you be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

then bubbles played a keyboard

Bad Boy!

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside

You never thought that a  
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

once she was done everyone was cheering as usual

when her sisters and his brothers were gone she ran to him

first they didn't say anything then he said

do you wanna go get a drink or something

sure she said and they left the school holding each other and thinking happily it doesnt matter who wins

( Boomers POV )

well im up next time to rock the house

thats when boomers girlfriend cam up and started hugging him

hey bonnie what are you doing here and why are you wearing so much make up

i just wanted to look nice for you boomie she said

i just came to wish you luck on your try okay bye

god when will she leave me alone i'm feeling the need to break up with her

but out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a girl run down the hall

once he rounded the corner there was no one there he then walked back suspicously who was that.

(Bubbles POV)

5 minutes ago

hmmm weres blossom and brick i'll go ask boomer

as she rounded the corner she saw a girl all on boomer

she didn't know he had a girlfriend she then felt i creek in her stomach and swelling in her eyes

she was about to cry after the girl left bubbles saw boomer walking to her

she then hurriedly used her super speed to run away before he saw her

she then went to the restroom and let out her tears.

me: oh yeah another perfect story complete but news flash boomer and bubbles wont go out till bubbles song

bubbles and boomer: we have to wait that long

me: yeah well bomers gonna sing a song and i thought instead of doing it like blossom and brick to mix it up a bit

boomer: i can't wait that long

me: hehehe please review


	6. Not A Pretty Face

me: alright its big boomer turns my favorite rowdyruff now let this story begin

boom: oh yeah time to rock

me: welll actually you'll sing a slow song with a good beat

boom: oh alright

me: and you'll say some stufff for buubles...

boom: (snoring)

me: onto the story

(Boomers POV)

I wonder were's brick at he knows I go on next

well guess it's just me and butch

I tell my bro to come on and where on stage

I look back at the curtaiins and see bubbles just standing there

Why is it whenver I'm near her I have this tingly filling in my stomach

do i like her no no but she she does

look kind of cute and shes nice

u know what forget my girlfriend me and bubbles were

destined and i dont care what the guys say

if they dont like it they can kiss my a..

butch calls for him to start

before he starts he knows what to do

boomer gets a guitar and plays first

oh oh oh oh

don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

then butch joins in and plays

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

the crowd went crazy espically the girls

once he went backstage he was about to walk to bubbles

when his girlfriend came and started trying to hug him

bonnie just leave me alone i dont want to be with you anymore

when bubbles heard that she started getting happy

and then ran to the stage to go on but before she did boomer could here her say

"this is for you"

me: whos bad whos bad oh yeah told you i would do it and i did it

boomer: yeah well hurry and make the next chapter

me: fine but before i go

boomer: drum roll please

me: plllllllleeeeeeeeeassssse RREVVVIIEEWWW


	7. I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

me: alright you may have read the last chapter and herd bubbles echos

bubbles: dont make fun of me

me: well i know the exact song

bubbles: what is it

me: you will find out soon soon soon soon

( boomer making echoes )

bubbles: and wheres brick and blossom

me: dont worry you'll find out soon enough

boomer: on with the story

( Bubbles POV )

I cant beleive it he likes me

those words he said still echoes through my head

_bubbles i love you not bonnie_

buttercup then yells hay bubbles come on

when bubbles got on stage

she looked behind her and saw boomer

here it goes then she started

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

When she was done she hurriedly ran to boomer

at first they just stood there in silence

but boomer broke the silence

by saying bubbles your special to me

bubbles was almost about to cry

you know its true i dont like bonnie

and then boomer pulled her close lifted her chin and they had a passionate kiss

but unknown to them someone was watching

ill get you bubbles and boomer you'll pay and your sisters and brotheres

and then the figure vanished

me: uh oh mystery person who will it be make a guess

booomer and bubbles: wheres blossom and brick

me: dont you remember went to get a drink


	8. Hold On

me: alright if you read my last chapter there was someone spying on all the guys well heres were you meet her

bubbles: is it boonie i bet it is

blossom: i bet its princess

buttercup: i dont care who it is ill smack them around for messing with us

me: on with the story

( Mystery Girl POV )

God why is it that i have to be here alone

all those girls get to get someone except me

but wait buttercup and butch

maybe this will be fun

and then quickly she disappears

(Butch POV)

yo boomer were were you and you to brick

they both just stood there and just said a random thing

went to get a soda brick said

but then butch said but the store isn't that far away and you were gone for 2 hours

then he said how about you boomer where were you

i was at the restroom he said

buthc then got him well your lying because i went in the restroom and you wern't there

they both just laughed a bit and

changed the conversation by saying butch its your turn

he then eyed them suspiciously and said ill find out just you wait

while he was gone cmon man we got to hook up buttercup and butch and i mean fast

after that they took off

(On the Stage)

this is a song when our fathers didn't except us butch said

and then he and brick stated playing until he sung

This world, this world is cold  
But you dont, you dont have to go  
Youre feeling sad youre feeling lonely  
And no one seems to care  
Youre mothers gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
We all have the same things to go thru

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Your days you say theyre way too long  
And your nights you cant sleep at all (hold on)  
And youre not sure what youre looking for  
But you dont want to no more  
And youre not sure what youre waiting for but you dont want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Dont stop looking youre one step closer  
Dont stop searching its not over...hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what youre doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know

Dont stop looking youre one step closer  
Dont stop searching its not over...

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

once he was done boomer and brick saw blossom and bubbles telling them to come here

they then hurriedly left before butch saw

when butch was leaving he started looking for brick and boomer

thats when princess and bonnie came up to him

hey handsome wanna take a walk with us sure he said

he then looked behind him and thought those two are in so much trouble

me: oh yeah told you you would find out

bubbles: but why is butch with them

me: dont worry a little suprise next chapter

blossom: plaese review


	9. We Belong Together

me: alright whos ready for the next chapter

bubbles: me

boomer: me

blossom: me

brick: me

buttercup: not me why do i have to cry in this chapter

me: because you have to make my paying fans happy

buttercup: fans what fans

me: ( silence )

bubbles: on to the story

( Buttercups POV )

where are the girls she said

while she was looking she saw butch

maybe i can ask him

but just as she was just about to walk to him

bonnie and princess went up to him

and he went with them

at first she didnt do anything but then she felt a pain in her stomach

why is it i feel i should have went after him

and what is this feeling i get when im around him

she tried to ignore it but she couldnt

she then walked to the stage knowing she was the last one

thats when the girls came when they saw buttercup they asked if she was okay

she then did a faint smile and said its okay

once she got on the stage she could here bubbles and blossom whispering behind her

she herd them talking about trying to get her with butch

after hearing that she was very suprised

once she got on stage she knew what she had to do

she had to get this feeling out of her chest

the girls began playing and buttercup began

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she dosent get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

once she was done she told the girls she had to go

the girls felt suspicous and got there rowdyuff boyfriends to follow

when buttercup saw butch she started bursting out with her feelings for him

he at first didnt know what to say and embraced her with a hug and a passionate kiss

when the others arrived they finally decided were all together

then there came the winner it was none other than bille clark

when they found out they lost they just laughed and decided to cancel the bet and they all

went off as a happy couples

me: TOUCHDOWN im competed with this story but i have one more story thats song like

boomer: oh come on whos singing it

me: you guys and it will be great but no love

brick: great couldnt do that agin if i wanted

me: make your finall and last review

me: plus and everyone i might make a lot of rowdyruff storys because im a big fan of them


End file.
